Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (hereinafter referred to as TFT-LCD) is widely applied in televisions, mobile phones, monitors and other electronic products due to its advantages of light weight, small thickness, easy to operation and low power consumption, and recently, the demands for the TFT-LCD with touch function are increased greatly.
Generally, the TFT-LCD with touch function is formed by individually designing and fabricating a LCD panel and a touch panel and then bonding the LCD panel and the touch panel together in a on-cell manner or a in-cell manner.
Since the LCD panel and the touch panel are bonded together in the on-cell manner or the in-cell manner, the resultant TFT-LCD with touch function is relatively thick. In addition, the fabrication process of the TFT-LCD with touch function is relatively complicated since the LCD panel and the touch panel are individually designed and fabricated.